


(Almost)Perfect

by JoltDrive



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltDrive/pseuds/JoltDrive
Summary: Angsty one shot that I forgot to post





	(Almost)Perfect

The air wasn’t right and Rodimus felt almost uneasy walking down the long corridor that led to his room.He didn’t know why because nothing was really wrong besides the fact that the corridor seemed dark and gloomy and he hadn’t remembered what he had done the entire day up to that point. His mind finally cleared as he reached his room and it slid open....that was strange, he hasn’t even punched in code but it didn’t matter anymore as he walked to see an almost empty hab suite with Drift standing in the middle of the now dark room.He couldn’t tell Drift’s expression as he walked in and smiled at his conjunx. “Hey Drift did ya miss me” Rodimus said anxiety now bubbling as Drift walked forward hand on his sword which looked even sharper in the darkness of the room. “What’s wrong Drift” Rodimus said steeping forward and reaching out to touch his conjunx, as he did just that Drift rushes forward and pushed Rodimus onto his back harshly. Rodimus’ spoiler shuddered in fear as Drift hovered over him,Rodimus covered his mouth and his optics went wide as Drift pulled out his sword. “It’s over Rodimus, I can’t pretend I love you because I never have and I think I’m not alone when I say that no one on this ship will miss you” Drift said coldly as he raised the sword. Rodimus was still shaking and his optics were now full of tears as Drift slammed the sword into his spark. Rodimus awoke still shaking and vented harshly as tears streamed down his face and his spoiler hung low, he was in a Berth along side a concerned Drift that took Rodimus into his arms as soon as he woke. Rodimus continued to cry trying to muffle the sobs with his servo. He was still shuddering and shaking and his spoiler continued to sag. Drift squeezed him tighter and lifted Rodimus’ face to meet his optics “Rodi what happened, whats wrong” He said worried wiping Rodimus’ optics with the blanket below them. Rodimus waited before opening his mouth and spoke “I h-had a nightmare” he said almost out of breath and spoke again “you s-said you didn’t love me and no one would care if I d-died” Rodimus said quietly drying his optics and looking down at the berth not wanting to make eye contact with Drift. It was a while until Rodimus looked up to Drift and saw him with a concerned yet calm expression, “Rodimus, it was all a nightmare please don’t cry” Drift said embracing Rodimus and petting his helm and affectionately stroking his spoiler. Drift began to speak again calmer “I love you and nothing will change that, I’ll always be here and protect you”.Rodimus stopped shaking and nuzzled into Drift slowly falling into recharge as Drift repeated the words “I love you Rodimus” stilling cuddling Rodimus. This was perfect


End file.
